


Take Me Back To The Night We Met

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Regret, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: Takes place during 4x22For some men, Love is a source of strength, but for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness…We are better off unencumbered.





	Take Me Back To The Night We Met

Oswald stared down at Ed’s body and the blood surrounding it. Ed was dead, there was no doubt about it. He glanced over at Lee, who was also dead. She and Ed had apparently stabbed each other in the stomach and bleed out together.

_For some men, Love is a source of strength, but for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness…We are better off unencumbered._

Oswald’s hand trembled as he reached down to check Ed’s pulse.

He had no idea how they got here.

 How could have fallen so desperately for this man?

This man who had tricked him.

This man who had left him tied to a car with a bucket of acid to fall on him.

 This man who had thrown away his father’s ashes.

This man who tricked him into thinking his father was alive and caused him to make a fool of himself on national television.

This man who had tried to kill him.

 This man who had shot him in the stomach and pushed him into the river.

And yet he knew in his heart that he could forgive Ed for everything.

 In fact, he already had the day he rescued Ed on the pier.

_Trust is so hard to find in Gotham…but I do trust you, Ed._

Oswald cupped Ed’s cheek, eyes welling up with tears.

He thought about the day he met Ed in the GCPD. He had thought Ed was a nerdy weirdo and had written him off, too lost in his obsession with being Jim Gordon’s friend to care about Ed and his riddles.

And Edward Nygma had ended up becoming his best friend. Edward Nygma had ended up becoming the love of his life. His one true love.

_Life only gives you one true love, Oswald. When you find it, run to it._

Oswald finally crumbled, pulling Ed’s body into his arms, and crying. If only he knew then what he knew now.

He would have never gone to the GCPD that day.

He would have gone to the GCPD every day just to see Ed.

He would have killed Ed right there in the middle of the GCPD.

He would have kissed him as soon as he asked him that stupid riddle.

Oswald held Ed’s body tighter, sobbing. He wished that he could go back in time to that day and do things differently.

Maybe he could have a second chance?

He thought about Fish coming back to life.

Maybe he could do the same with Ed?

_A second chance to make things right._


End file.
